


Threat

by JackBeanlovetheworld



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBeanlovetheworld/pseuds/JackBeanlovetheworld
Summary: 没想起来要说什么，待定
Relationships: Mysterio/Deadpool
Kudos: 4





	Threat

夜很深了，喧嚣城市归入平静，狂欢与哀悼同时发生。  
昆汀·贝克不是狂欢的那一种，但此时的失眠和酗酒却和那一类很像。失败烘烤着他的大脑，而这瓶威士忌燃烧着他的胃。  
半夜失眠，打开酒柜自斟自饮的“节目”也不是头一回了，他并不在乎宿醉。  
除了焦虑带来的困扰，昆汀现在最担心的是他竟然有了幻听——厨房传来一声显然是窗户破碎的声音，有哪个贼能潜入被神盾局监视的房子而不触发警报？  
“谁在那？”昆汀望着声音传来的方向大声问到，可回答自己的只有空荡房间里轻微的回声。  
他摇摇头，又把酒杯举起来，果然是觉得自己喝多了。酒精的麻痹加上疑心病让他自己的精神更加脆弱。  
酒液还未入口，一声手枪上膛的响动在他脑后响起。  
“嘿，别回头。”听起来是一个年轻的男性。   
大概是酒壮了胆，他平静地把杯子放下，双手举到头顶。  
“我不会反抗，你要拿什么就拿吧。”  
“没人打算抢劫你。”男人的声音中带着不屑，“不过不反抗？这可是你说的。”  
直到昆汀的双手被男人反剪在背后，用手铐锁了起来，他才慌乱起来。  
“你干什么？！”  
“小情趣而已，别那么心急，甜心。”男人把他按在墙上搜身，确定他没藏着什么。拽着手铐在他耳边说话，  
“好戏还没开始。”  
“跪下。”没等昆汀反应，一脚踹向他膝弯，迫使他跪在自己面前，冰凉的枪管抵着昆汀的下巴，在黑暗中泛着冷光。  
“抬头。”闯入者命令到。  
“看这儿，宝贝儿。”  
昆汀没有动。  
“既然你说不反抗，就该听话一点。”  
“昆汀.贝克，Mysterio，本世纪最伟大的――骗子。”  
“我知道你做了一些，非常非常坏的事情。”那人拉过一把椅子坐下，“天知道我多想一枪崩了你。但有个人说‘杀人不好’，所以你还能活着，懂吗？别让我再改主意。” 枪口顺着下颌滑上嘴唇，“现在，舔它。”  
昆汀盯着那只手枪，紧张地吞咽了一下。冰凉的触感让人胆颤。这疯子的意思他完全明白，但越是努力让自己冷静，他的本能越是惧怕让那只能要了他的命的玩意儿进到自己嘴巴里。昆汀不敢接受也不敢拒绝。  
施虐者显然不耐烦了，直接钳住昆汀的下巴把枪管塞进了他的嘴里，“让我看看骗子的嘴巴是不是特别灵活？”他的手指扣上了扳机，把枪管转了转，碾着舌苔在昆汀口里小幅度抽插，在他怯懦的哼声中模拟口交的动作。  
“比一般的枪更大，你就喜欢这种，对吧。”男人忽然倾下身，“好，现在用你的巧嘴告诉我，沙漠之鹰12.7被舔的时候会走火吗？”  
他明知道昆汀不能说话，还恶劣地把枪管顶得更深，骗子的眼圈开始泛红。  
昆汀不敢轻举妄动，不好的预感让他神经紧绷。  
“Boom！”男人用嘴巴模拟着开枪声，“啊呀？我，我可舍不得。”  
惊吓使昆汀发出一声类似哽咽的叫，接着整个人要崩溃了似的喘了一大口气，他的胸膛明显地起伏，眼皮好像也筋疲力竭地没办法睁开面对那人，被铐住的双手开始颤抖。  
“真乖。”男人拍了拍昆汀的脸颊，枪口碾着他舌尖旋出来，牵出些口涎。昆汀猛烈地咳嗽着，嘴里满是金属的冷锈味儿，枪管的烤蓝金属映着微光，水色下反出诡异的光泽。  
昆汀在男人的注视下别过头，往地上啐了一口。地上有些红色，估计上颚已经被划破了。  
威胁暂时性解除，昆汀的胆怯没了一半，更多的愤怒在胸腔中膨胀起来，有些忿忿地瞪着那个戴着面罩的入侵者，却不知道自己泛红的眼圈和嘴角的血看起来更好欺负了。  
“啧，你可真是……”男人钳着昆汀的下颌把他引到自己两腿之间，拉下拉链拨开那片阻隔在昆汀嘴唇和勃起的硬物之间唯一的布料，“血腥气总是让我兴奋。”  
“该上正戏了，快点儿。观众们都等着呢。”  
“观众们？”，昆汀脑中警铃大作：“你做什么？用性爱录像威胁我？”他不知道面前这位只是习惯这么说话而已。  
“你有这个立场说话？”男人质问着，给手枪换了个弹夹，上膛的声音令人没有反驳的余地。  
硕大的性器顶进昆汀嘴里，粗暴地使用着，以至于他的腮帮都被顶得鼓了起来。  
昆汀只能紧闭上眼睛大张着嘴巴，顺从男人的暴行，试图减少一些痛苦。  
无法吞下的津液顺着他的下巴和嘴唇淌了下来，弄得那根凶器更加水滑光亮，便于进入。随后施暴者揪住昆汀的棕发向上一拽，把性器抽离，并发出啵的一声，足够响亮。  
昆汀·贝克不是没含过男人的阴茎，但被上了膛的枪指着还是头一回，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛像是马上就要哭出来一样。  
雇佣兵显然有点受用：“没一枪崩了你真是个正确的决定，尸体可没你这么会舔，甜心。”说着拽着他领子把人拎了起来，扔到床上，“我进来就看上你这张大床了，哦你真是不配睡这样的好床。”  
昆汀跪趴在床上，手腕依旧被反铐在身后。  
他身后的床垫向下凹陷，宽松的运动裤被人扒了下来，然后便感到股间一凉，那人把唾液吐在了上面作为潦草的润滑。强行地进入让他疼得全身绷紧，只想着求饶：“No,no，please…这样不行…！啊…停…！求你了！”  
那根粗得吓人的性器在昆汀的求饶中毫不留情地捅了进去，男人在他身后满意地哼了一声。  
“Fuck……”昆汀骂了一声，脸抵着床单喘着粗气，后面撕裂的疼痛让人发疯。  
“不能说脏话，你这个婊子。”那男人显然很擅长侮辱人，一掌掴在昆汀正含着阴茎的屁股上，接着抽了出来——把他架起，骑在自己身上。  
“现在，自己骑，你得再努力点亲爱的。”枪口再次对上他的脑袋。  
昆汀皱着眉毛，下眼圈红得厉害。他看着那凶器，控制不住地哆嗦了一下，然后抬起腿把屁股移到那根阴茎上面，前后蹭着寻找入口。没有双手的帮助，光是撑起上半身就已经让人精疲力竭，更别提再要用根本没扩张好的后面吃下一根硕大的阴茎。  
“我不行……”他的声音已经染上哭腔，咬着下唇，眼泪从眼眶决堤，“不行……我做不到……”  
“一个不合格的婊子，哦操，运气真烂。”雇佣兵收起枪，把他按在床上，“嘿，我有个好主意。把你卖到红灯区做一个男妓，也许你能进步得快些，你说是不是？”  
阴茎的头部顶着昆汀的穴口，再次插了进去，男人快速抽动着，不留情面地冲撞着他体内的敏感点，胀大的头部碾压着前列腺。  
“到时候，你屁股里插着的可就不止一根东西了。说不定你这贱货能吃三根呢，Geez，绝对都被操烂了。”男人在昆汀体内律动着，肠道的嫩肉都被操翻了出来，“你还会一边浪叫，一边给操你的人加油鼓劲对不对？跟我说实话，你到底睡过多少个鸡巴了，嗯？”  
那些侮辱碾着昆汀的自尊，下流的荤话在耳边炸响。窒息感与羞耻交错，血液在血管里奔腾着，脸色涨得通红，耳朵尖都染上了血色，性器竟然因此不争气地抬了头。  
“我猜你已经在想那个画面了？嗯？”施暴者的手指摸向与身下人的交合处，“湿成这样？隔着手套都摸得出来。”说完便扇了他臀肉一巴掌。  
昆汀终于忍不住松开下唇，放声叫了出来，如此媚态把自己都吓了一跳。  
但他什么也管不了了，只能跟着男人操弄的频率发出放荡的声音。昆汀抓着男人的肩膀，修剪得圆滑的指甲陷进制服布料的褶皱里，濒临高潮。的确，顺着那些话，他不自觉地想到了那些画面，只能偏过头，紧闭着眼睛试图把它们赶出大脑：“求你…求你别说了…”  
昆汀·贝克的表情变得崩溃，完全没法说出一个整句，所有注意力都被定格在了和男人交合的感觉上，只知道发出呻吟。力气从他身体里慢慢流失，最后彻底断线，强烈的高潮像洪水一样袭来。射过之后像是被卸了力，眼神涣散，简直被肏懵了。  
“Hello？”雇佣兵用手拍了拍昆汀的脸，得到一点少得可怜的回应。  
“清醒点儿，我才刚有感觉。”男人并没有放过他的意思，就着不应期的敏感开始大开大合，满意地感受到身下人绷紧的颤抖。  
“小警告，贝克先生。”他把昆汀的一条腿按在胸前曲起，进得更深，“哥的蜘蛛侠不是你能碰的，明白了吗？”  
男人最后抽动了几下，终于射在套子里，便从昆汀里面退了出来，然后他把安全套摘了下来打了个结，扔在昆汀胸口上。  
“这是死侍的临别赠礼。哦对，还有这个。”男人从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，扔在凌乱的床单上，恶劣地笑了下，“我相信你自己能解开，也许得向邻居求助？”  
一场强奸，他连面罩都没掀起来过。死侍走到闯入时打破的窗子面前，停了停，侧头冲他比了个挥手告别的姿势：  
“很高兴见到你，贝克先生。”


End file.
